Doragon Blossoms
by LiLAznDevil
Summary: Sakura is an assassin. But on her mission to kill the king of china, obstacles come in her way to fulfill her duty & conflicts arise. King Syaoran, despised by many, finds someone who fills his empty heart... Sakura
1. Prologue

Summary: In Japan, she was known as the "Hari" assassin; killing with the use of poisonous needles. In China, he was the ruthless king everyone despised. On a mission to murder the king, Sakura instead finds a most worthy opponent and Syaoran finds someone who takes him for him. They both create love and compassion that will save Sakura's life and Syaoran's kingdom.

Rating: R for violence and for later chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

* * *

Prologue

"You have sent for me?" asked a silhouette figure, standing by the door to a dark room.

"Yes… My precious assassin… I have a special assignment for you," said the man, sitting before a fire in a large chair.

"What service may I do for you?" inquired the cloaked figure, entering the room.

"This deed will be required a high price if accomplished and I expect it to be accomplished. For you see, my dear, one wishes to have the King of China dead. You do this, my dear, we shall be rich," he confirmed, reaching out his hand to the hood of the cloak.

"Don't touch me, Kei," warned the hooded figure.

Kei drew his hand back, scowling.

"Even though you are the new master here, you shall never be master to me," she snapped and left the room.

"We'll see, we'll see," he chuckled, smirking to himself.

* * *

_Close your eyes… Relax… Listen to your surroundings…_

He took his stance; his legs spread apart and knees slightly bent. His left hand lightly caressed the leather sheath and his other resting on the hilt of his sword.

_Breathe in… Focus… Breathe out…_

He felt the shimmer of light dance on his face from the treetops above and the soft breeze brushing his long brown hair into a small ponytail.

_Wind… Trees… Cherry blossoms…_

A swirl of wind encircled his feet and then a rain of cherry blossom petals fell from the sky. His relaxed features tightened and then he moved. It was as if the soft pink of the petals fell in slow motion and he was wind rushing by. Fast as he was, his movements were graceful and he appeared like he was dancing.

His powerful sword glimmered as he swung, a trail of a dragon embarked on it, blowing fire. The hilt covered with dark green scales of a dragon was grasped by his firm hand and as he moved with his weapon, it sung, a soft whistling as it slashed through the air.

His feet hardly touched the ground as he floated in the air but still being able to rise up dust. He flipped and swung his sword in a difficult but graceful manner, then landing and sliding his sword in its sheath.

None of the cherry blossom petals grazed the ground yet, but the difference was that all the petals had been sliced exactly in half.

The man opened his eyes and frowned. "Hiiragizawa, get out of the damn tree! If I catch you spying on me one more time, I'll be sure to execute you myself!" he growled and walked away.

A blue-haired samurai jumped out of a tree when the man was gone and cursed. "Damn! How did he know I was there when his eyes were closed?" he questioned himself. He shook his head and picked up two halves of a cherry blossom petal. "Amazing…"

* * *

LiLAznDevil: This is a new story I thought of during my winter break. I had a little daydream and I felt maybe I should write it out... I know I shouldn't write a new story since I still have to complete the other stories I'm currently working on... But I couldn't resist! Please review and tell me what you think so far so I may continue! 


	2. Chapter 1

LiLAznDevil: That's it?? That's all the reviews I get??? LoL I'll just continue…

* * *

Chapter 1

He stared, bored, at the two warriors fighting each other. "Where is the real entertainment?" he inquired, angrily at Eriol, the only one who actually tolerates his permanent hostile mood.

"Your highness, these young warriors are two of the strongest in the land," Eriol replied, trying to sound reasonable. "Asking them to entertain you for your pleasure was extremely difficult."

"Especially when everybody hates you…" he added quietly.

"What did you say?!" The king growled, piercing Eriol with just his threatening eyes.

Eriol winced from the king's booming voice and the killing glare shooting daggers at him. _Does he have super hearing? _"Nothing, sire," Eriol whimpered, feeling himself shrink compared to the _Almighty King Syaoran._

The king started to laugh, sending shivers up and down Eriol's spine. "Hiiragizawa, you shall certainly be my new jest. Just seeing you with your big, scared eyes makes my heart leap with laughter."

This was the first time Eriol had see the king even close to happy, well, besides becoming king.

Eriol turned his gaze back to the two warriors and suddenly understood why the king was so bored. He was far stronger and superior than those two. His daily spying on the king's practices was proof of that. And every single time King Syaoran would know where he was and always threatened to kill him. But he hasn't yet. Maybe the king actually enjoyed his company? That's a first. But then again, there's a first for everything.

The two warriors drew out their swords and the crowd watching, gasped with interest and curiosity. Their swords made an echoing clang as they collided, one slashing as his opponent while the other blocking.

One of the warriors hit the other warrior's sword out of his hand with a powerful swing, sending the sword flying into the crowd.

Eriol stood up and yelled, "Everybody run!" He ran towards the crowd, hoping no one got hurt.

* * *

King Syaoran stared aimlessly and yawned. _Let there be something interesting to watch…_ He pleaded to whoever could actually read his mind. But then again, anyone who could was executed.

He heard a loud clank, letting his mind focus onto the scene before him of a sword swiftly targeting his people. _Maybe someone will get stabbed in the head with it…_ he thought with a smirk.

He stood up to watch Eriol run to help. _It's going to be too late, anyways... _Then out of a corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a white blur rushing towards the crowd. Its speed was incredible, hardly noticeably as it past Eriol and into the crowd.

"What the…?" he said inaudibly, making his way towards the crowd.

* * *

Sakura watched in a corner, scrutinizing the king's every move. Through everything she's heard, she had to agree. King Syaoran was exceptionally handsome even when he wore a scowl on his flawless face. Just by the look of him, she could tell he was a merciless and detested king. His reign would not last long if his enemies grew rapidly as it is now.

The two warriors made her want to laugh out loud but she kept quiet, not wanting her identity to be acknowledged. One was taking the advantage of the other well, for his injured arm was the sword hand. She just knew that something bad was going to happen and she was right. She felt it in her gut and saw in slow motion, the sword whacked out of his hand and aiming for the innocent people. Even though she is an assassin, she wouldn't let innocent people die and just stand there watching.

She hesitated for a second until she saw the one the sword was close to hitting. A young woman, her age, was trying to escape but the other people kept pushing her, wanting to save their own lives. Maybe it was the way she was entirely helpless. Maybe it was because she was a woman and was her age. Maybe it was because she looked vaguely familiar? She didn't know for sure because she was already making her way to her.

* * *

That thing is not ordinary, he decided. He saw how the blur somehow magically pushed the people aside, making room for it as it went to where the sword was about to penetrate. He heard a high chink sound and gasps. He tried to make his way there but people were already running back to see what happened, making him lost in an even bigger crowd.

He swore and bellowed, "Everybody move! Go back to your homes!" The frightened people obeyed him, and moved aside but standing on their toes, straining to see the action.

And there he saw Eriol, thanking a cloaked figure in brown and a beautiful young woman with long raven hair and petrified lilac eyes. _What was the white blur I saw? _He walked up to them with a frown on his face.

"Thank you, sir," said Eriol, trying to see the face of the cloaked figure but was denied by a turn of the head. "My I ask the name of the hero?"

She kept herself under control, not wanting to snap his head off. But she was interrupted when she felt, not saw, the king. She felt his aura so she looked up to see a tint of smoky green flowing out of him. _Is that his aura?_

"Ah, your highness. This young man saved this beautiful maiden from the sword," stated Eriol cheerfully, pointing to the once skillfully made sword that was now broken into pieces.

The king narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the mysterious cloaked person. She was clad in brown shoes that looked similar but sturdier than moccasins, beige trousers that were covered mostly by her huge brown cloak that hung over her head, which made it impossible to see the upper portion of her face. She was shorter than him and thin. _How was he able to break the sword into pieces? _He thought he felt an aura from her but he heard a whimper and turned his attention to the lovely raven haired woman who was scared, well, of him. He felt himself smirk at her. "Hello, beautiful, what's your name?"

He felt her shudder but she answered in her soft faint voice, "Tomoyo Daidouji, your highness."

He nodded, thinking mischievous thoughts.

She knew the glint in the king's eye was of one of desire and noticed the young woman's discomfort.

"How about a dinner at my palace?" The king asked Tomoyo, his voice low for only her to hear.

Although the king thought everyone would not be able to hear him, she heard him perfectly well and grimaced.

Tomoyo started to tremble and blush. "Ahh…" she started to say, looking at the cloaked figure. "He's my husband," she finished abruptly, clasping onto the figure's arm.

Her eyes widened with surprise and almost drew away but caught the pleading look in Tomoyo's desperate, scared eyes. She nodded along, drawing the woman closer to her.

Syaoran frowned, upset of losing a beautiful woman to an unknown low-class person. But then his thoughts drifted elsewhere. _What was the white blur? What it… him? _He thought, glancing at the cloaked person. _Who is he anyways? _He caught a glimpse of her chin when she moved slightly. It was smooth, unblemished, and a pale. _He looks a feminime…_

"Ah, your highnessessesssssss," said Eriol, chuckling. "Are you upset you didn't get her?"

Syaoran growled at Eriol.

Eriol held his arms up in surrender. "Hey, I was only joking… I'm a jest remember?" wishing internally that the king would not kill him.

Syaoran was about to threaten to kill him when he noticed something missing. He turned to where the stranger and woman were but they were gone! He mumbled incoherent words under his breath and turned sharply to send daggers at Eriol. "Where did they go?" he asked, feeling stupid that he did not pay attention to their disappearance.

Eriol shrugged, looking around.

"You stupid idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Syaoran roared as Eriol scurried away from the vicious king monster.

* * *

"Thank you, kind sir," said Tomoyo, blushing, as she opened the door to her home. "Please come in, and let me serve you some tea."

She hesitated before entering, but she saw the look in Tomoyo's eyes that she really wanted to thank her in return. She let out a breath and entered with a slight nod.

Tomoyo led her to a beautiful room with Chinese calligraphy along the front walls. "Please, make yourself at home while I make us some tea," she said and left.

She eyed the room carefully and saw pictures of a man, a woman, and a young girl. The girl must've been Tomoyo when she was young. She let out a sigh, staring at the family.

"Here some tea!" Tomoyo entered the room, carrying a wooden tray. She saw that her savior was looking at her family picture and smiled. "Where are you from? Where's your family?" she asked, settling the tea cups onto the table and sitting down with her feet under her.

She noticed that Tomoyo was settling things up like in her homeland, Japan. _Should I answer? I have never actually talked to a woman before. I don't want to get her into this. I shouldn't be here. But could I actually trust her? _She shook her head.

"You don't have a family? I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "Do you speak at all?"

She looked at her eyes and saw a spurge of emotions. Curiosity. Interest. Hope. _I shouldn't have saved her at all…_ She thought. _But why does she look so familiar…?_

"Did you… Once lived in Japan?" she asked, lowering her voice to make her sound like a man.

This startled Tomoyo as surprise was blatant on her face. "Yes… How did you know?" _Wow, his voice is so silky and soothing…_

"I used to live in Japan. I know," she replied, coolly, reaching for a cup of tea.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. _His hands are small, feminine, and perfect… Unusual for a man…_

She felt Tomoyo's gaze on her. _Why does she remind me of someone that I knew long ago? _She thought, taking a sip from her cup. She shook her head mentally. _I can't ponder about this. I have a job to finish._

She set her tea cup on the table and stood up. "I have to go. Thank you."

Tomoyo stood up abruptly, making her stumble and fall… Into the arms of Sakura. Tomoyo looked up and moved aside. _How many times does he have to save me? _She turned her head to the side so Sakura could not see her blushing. _Don't tell me I'm having a crush on a guy I haven't even 'seen'! _"T-thank you for saving my life," she stuttered.

She saw her nod slightly and she helped her out. She opened the door for her and she passed by her gracefully. _His feet don't make a sound when he walks… He's so quiet and graceful. He must be a great warrior for saving me so quickly. _"W-will I see you again?" she called out, shyly.

Sakura paused and slowly turned around. She lifted her head somewhat, letting the light play its radiance on her chin and lips. "Perhaps," she said quietly but the wind blew her words to Tomoyo, making her gasp.

_His lips and chin are so beautifully divine! _She thought, crimson flooding upon her features. She closed the door slowly with a sigh.

* * *

Nighttime crept slowly, until it finally enveloped the land. Just as it silently stole the light, a dark figure silently killed the guards of the fortress, one by one.

She jumped off the stone wall and landed quietly on the grass. She moved against the wall until she reached a corner. Her right hand went automatically to her left wrist, where needles were fastened on like a bracelet. She pulled one out slowly, taking her time as she rounded the corner and flicked it at a guard. It pierced his neck, the poison and the depth killing him. He was silent and fell to the ground, dead.

She liked that. Silence. She liked the quickness of the needles, for it was her specialty; small, light, and easy to carry. She smirked and she found herself staring up at a balcony. She turned to the wall to her right, ran and mounted the wall, jumping to reach the balcony. She grasped the railing and swung herself on. Simple. She hated that. She actually liked a challenge, but if receiving the large amount of money she would get from killing the king of China, she doesn't give a damn if it's easy or not.

She made her way to the door but thought otherwise. It was make a lot of noise and it would be smarter to make a more quiet entrance. She peeked inside the dark room and saw the moon reflecting from a window on the other side of the room so she decided to take that route. She looked up and jumped up to reach the roof. She scrambled along the roof, bending herself down low in case of other guards. She reached the end of the roof and laid down on her stomach, bringing herself off the edge. She grabbed the window, forcing it to open and she flipped her body over, pulling herself inside the room.

The room was enormous and she assumed that the king's bed was in the middle. She closed her eyes, letting her sense feel their way towards the sleeping man, finding him. She turned slowly, facing to what she was sure, the king. Her fingers routinely reached for her needles, drawing her needle out gradually, and flung the needle into the dark.

She heard a metal clink and she opened her eyes wide. Light flooded the room, blinding her eyes. She ushered backwards toward the window, not believing. Not believing that the king was staring at her with a knife in his hand and that her needle was embedded in the ceiling.

"Who are you?" he asked. Now, she was sure she felt his aura. His green aura mixed with the yellow beam from the lantern. _A dragon aura…  
_

_No… Who are you…?_

_

* * *

_

LiLAznDevil: Okay… Well, Tomoyo doesn't know that Sakura is a female because she's dressed like a man and makes herself talk like a man… So she's attracted to her because of her mysterious nature… Sigh… This is going to be a weird story…but the next chapter, i'm going to have sakura and syaoran have a little martial arts fight...i think it's going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews: Haha, thanks for all your funny reviews

drgndrmz: LoL, you're funny! I'll try not to give you anymore bruises.

iluvanime493: Let's just say… "Just Read" haha.. I don't know who's going to win… Maybe it'll be a draw? (ahem, read ahead) Syaoran will find out Sakura is a girl…. Later on in the story.. lol I really don't want to screw up my mind and the plot. I'm not exactly positive on how he will find out (Just a little thought) but if you do have any ideas I would be glad to consider them.

DivineShana: I will keep that in mind! It started getting all descriptive at first and then turned out to blah… I never keep it consistent, haha.

Dreamy Wolf: A movie…? LoL I guess I really started thinking about this after I saw the movie, "The Last Samurai." I really liked that movie although my favorite character died….- But then again, I had a short middle-ish version of this story so I just have to add all stuffs until I get into the dream part.

sugarhigh girl: I like your username! sugar high… Haha. I always think about writing martial art stories but I'm not good enough… and I'm still not good enough! LoL

* * *

Chapter 2

The Li Clan was known to comprise with dragon auras, illuminating them as one of the most powerful Clans in the world. It was acknowledged in ancient times that those who possess of the dragon auras have mystical abilities; unique to each person. After the fierce battle between the Li Clan and the Hiiragizawa Clan of who would claim the land of China, only one remained from the Li Clan and it is unknown of those alive who are descendants of the Hiiragizawa Clan.

It was about 20 years ago when the battle was over. Dead bodies were scattered across the battlefield. Some bodies were intact while many others had missing limbs and other misplaced body parts.

A young boy, nearly at the age of 6 walked among the ruins searching hastily for his father. His father was strict and severe towards him, wanting to prepare the child for his future of overseeing the land of China. So as the young child grew till his age, he was harsh and stubborn just like his predecessor and he knew even then, how imperative it would mean for him to be as ruler.

He frowned, scrunching up his pale infant face as he looked about for a resemblance of his only father. His advisor ran to catch up with him, breathing heavily as he finally reached him to inform him he found who he seeked. "Show me to him immediately," he demanded, urging him to show him the way.

The young boy came upon his father, barely alive as he took slow ragged breaths. "Son…" he whispered hoarsely, pain tearing through his throat as he spoke.

"Yes father," the young boy replied, a pitiful expression upon his face. He looked down upon his father, his body still whole but thin and pale. It was pale enough he could distinguish the outlines of his father's bones and there was a bluish black liquid seeping out of his tattered garments.

"We have triumphed… And you are the only heir, Syaoran Li… The very last of the Li Clan…," his father rasped.

"Father, what did they do to you?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity. If his father was well he would be punished for being discourteous, but he observed how his father faired and knew he wouldn't live long even if someone tried to save him.

His father screamed in pain. His skin deteriorated into black chunky liquid, thicker than blood. His face looked as of like a skeleton and his eyes sunk back into his head.

Syaoran gasped and covered his nose from the stench. It reeked of old blood and rotted corpses. The Dead. He abruptly took a step back and didn't turn around when he heard his advisor throw up. He would not throw up.

"Putrefying spell… Used... Putrefying spell…" he said, his words coming out barely in whispers as his body decayed and he could not longer utter a word.

As the Li Clan was known for their acrobatic martial art skills, swordsmanship, and their special numinous gift given to each person, the Hiiragizawa Clan was widely recognized for their sorcery.

He felt his eyes sting but held back the tears from spilling from his eyes. He would never cry for his father. All he felt was hatred to him. His father never gave him love, only the love for power. His mother died when giving birth to him, her first and last son. His unknown sisters were possibly among the corpses, for he never knew them as his time had always been filled with being tutored. No, he didn't cry for his father. They were tears of joy.

He walked away from the battlefield and came upon a young boy his age with navy-blue hair, leaning against a tree breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" asked Syaoran, the now young ruler of China.

"E-Eriol Hiiragizawa…" replied the boy, staring at Syaoran with wide eyes.

_So he is the last of the Hiiragizawa's…_ Syaoran narrowed his eyes from his thought.

"Please don't kill me!" Eriol begged, going down on his knees and bowing before him.

Syaoran snorted.

"Please your highness; I'll do anything for you! I'll be your personal servant!" he pleaded.

Syaoran paused hesitantly. "Don't let him live, sire. He is a descendant of the Hiiragizawa Clan. It would be foolish to let him live!" Syaoran's advisor whispered to him fiercely.

"Silence!" Syaoran snapped, raising his hands to quiet his consultant. "Hiiragizawa, I shall take you as my personal servant. But if you dare to deceive me in any way, I shall put you to death. Do you understand me?"

Eriol's eyes widened in surprise and relief. "Thank you. You are kind and I bow down to your kingliness," he praised.

"Foolish boy…" Syaoran's advisor mumbled.

Syaoran ignored him and thought to himself happily, _Surely, a Hiiragizawa serving a Li will prove the greatness of King of China!_ The boy laughed heartily and ordered the younger boy to stand up. "First, prove yourself and remove those bodies from this land, placing my family members in appropriate graves."

"Y-Yes, your highness," Eriol stuttered and scurried away.

* * *

"I demand to know who you are!" bellowed the king, as he slowly got out of his bed.

He observed the intruder dressed in black long sleeves and pants, camouflaging well with the darkness. Her obscure mask concealed her feminine features and anything else that would disclose her identity. Her eyes were dull and dark, making it difficult to see the color of her eyes.

Sakura backed up until her back met the wall, knowing fully well that the window was above her within reaching distance. She bounded upward, pulling herself out, and used the window ledge as leverage as she jumped off, landing on the ground impossibly gracefully. She felt him close so she ran swiftly toward the stone wall, running up it to jump to the other side.

_How did he block my needle?_ she asked herself angrily.

She cursed and ran past the trees, the forest that surrounded the king's castle; hiding it from dangerous predators such as herself. Her footsteps were light and silent on the grass as she hurdle roots which were uprooted from the earth and dodged low branches.

"Why didn't Kei mention that the King was a descendant from the Li Clan!" she whispered to herself harshly.

Her skin suddenly flared cold, and then a hot pervasive breath blew against her back, propelling her into a surprised, panicked mode. She leaped, grasping upon a tree branch and then swung herself onto it, standing there listening.

All she heard was the cool breeze flowing through the trees and the endless silence that enveloped the night. Although the coolness of the draft fluttered about her, she still felt the warmth along her back. She shuddered, feeling his power creep along her body, taking her concentration away from her seeker.

"Where is…" she whispered, straining to hear any acknowledgement of the King's influx.

"…He?" finished a deep, amused voice from behind her.

She nearly fell off the branch she was inclined on as she turned around abruptly to see the King Syaoran grinning at her from another branch. 'I shouldn't have let my mind wander! How did he get behind me without me knowing!'

"I ask again, nicer this time. Who are you?" he asked. He was wearing a simple white long-sleeved button down blouse shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing his muscular, well-toned chest, perked darkened nipples, and a well-developed 6-pack which flexed involuntarily. His chest was smooth and hard, but a light trail of hair under his navel traveled down to the unknown of his tan loose pants. He stood there barefoot, balancing on the tree limb, as his left hand propped against the trunk, holding him upright.

"You better button up or you'll catch a cold," she commented, making her voice a question to her gender. With her training, she was capable of seeing clearly, making her to see what was necessary and in this case, what was not necessary. She must admit though, that the King had the nicest body she had ever laid eyes on, but she won't let that beautiful flaw distract her from her duties.

He laughed then but didn't make a move to button up. "You, the only one ever who had almost succeed in killing me, fairs for thy safety?" he asked in an amused tone. "Interesting…" He made the last comment low and mysterious.

She shifted her left hand behind her discreetly, pulling out a needle with her nimble fingers. He stared at her intently, smiling the whole time. She kept her face blank and her body relaxed, in case the King sensed what she was going to do. She flicked the needle at him quickly, wanting him to die already. She saw him as if, in slow motion as he caught the needle, pinched between his forefinger and thumb.

"You are quite good, fair warrior," the King noted, his laughing expression fading to a serious look. "But I'm afraid not good enough." With those last words, he launched from the branch he was perched on, flinging himself towards her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she prepared for his attack. She gripped the trunk of the tree and held herself up, kicking out her legs. Just as fast, he bent, pushing off of her legs with his hands and thrusted himself to a somersault in the air to land on the branch above. With the force upon her legs, she swung back down onto her branch and made a roundhouse kick to the branch he was on, hoping to cause unbalance. She looked up and found he was gone.

"Hmm… Looking for me?" a voice whispered behind her. The hair upon her neck prickled, causing her to shiver lightly.

She swung out her leg and he kicked her leg upwards, causing her to jump to twist sideways in the air and successfully kicking him in the face with her other foot. He grunted, taking a step back blindly as she gained her balance on the narrow limb. She struck with her hands; her fingers together and straight as if she was about to chop, and aimed for his abdomen. He grabbed her wrist and she used her other arm to hit his face as she pulled her right hand free from his grasp. He blocked her other strike and she kicked out her right leg to collide with his left leg, but he lifted his foot to lock it with hers and brought her foot down.

Sakura frowned slightly and hit him with her arms, fists, feet, and legs but he continued to block them. She quickly dropped to the bough, swinging her left leg out to trip catch him off guard and trip him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise as he fell forward and grasped for the branch. She leaped to her feet to attack him when she collided with his kicking feet. He launched himself into a worm, pushing his body off the branch, and bringing his legs up like a scorpion and kicked her.

She tumbled backward, her back against the base of the tree. She then took a step to him and jumped on the thing branch, causing it to break. Syaoran rapidly shot to his feet and leaped off, doing a backflip in the process to land on another branch.

"Not bad," Sakura commented, leaning against the tree coolly.

He looked at her and grinned. "Not so bad yourself," Syaoran replied. "Haven't had so much fun for a long time."

She nodded in agreement. "Why is it that you would like to kill me?" he inquired, folding his arms.

Sakura retorted mockingly, "Do you like to get acquainted with people pursuing to murder you?"

"No, they have all died during their deeds, quite ironic, no? But well, you are the only one to ever live more than two minutes," he answered with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes and threw a needle that she withdrew from her wristband a while before at him forcefully. He drew a small twig from behind him and held it in front of his face. It sunk deep in the wooden branch, and as he turned the stick around so he could view it, he made a sarcastic frightened look. "Wow, you sure were aiming for my eye!"

"It would have been a magnificent target and I would have obtained an abundance of monetary items for landing it in your cornea," she replied in the same tone.

He chuckled softly. Once again, she felt goosebumps crawl over her skin as if she was feeling the cool wind brush against her. But it was not the cool air for she was wearing long sleeves. Her heart beat began to increase, her heart pounding against her chest so hard that all she could hear was her breaths and her thumping heart.

"Although you're so entertaining and interesting to me, I just won't permit you to live…" His deep voice crawled, being virtually melodious as it whispered into her ears. His voice was so close…

She gasped back to realism, moving aside quickly. Her stomach was sliced open and he was standing in front of her with his dagger. It glinted darkened red, like thick wine as the moonlight shined upon him as if the moon is searching through the obstacle of trees. She leaned back against the tree trunk and kicked hard at his face. She groaned as she applied pressure to her stomach with her hand and made a run for it, jumping from branch to branch and whipping along the rustling leaves.

He fell back, but flipped just before he reached the ground to land upright. _How did he do that? He broke my mind control!_ he thought angrily. He looked around for him but found him gone and he once again sensed that aura. That white aura of whom he suspected was the young man who saved Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

She maintained her running, not risking a glance to look behind her. It was about half an hour later when she reached the end of the vast, dark forest breathing heavily. She observed her hurt abdomen and felt her warm, thick blood seeping out of her black clothes and the stickiness oozing upon her hand. The cut was deeper than she thought it was and hastily made her way to the familiar home of the familiar girl.

_I suppose I shall see you once again…_ she thought as she reached the door and knocked. She stumbled against the door and leaned her body there, unable to uphold her bodyweight on her weak legs.

The door opened and Sakura fell back against the arms of Tomoyo. "It's you!" she gasped surprisingly. The body was limp and she found that her once savior was hurt badly.

She dragged Sakura into her home and laid her upon a mat in a room. "Oh no, what happened!" she gasped once again as she saw a dark fluid stain the mat.

She hurried to fetch bandages and her aid kit. Tomoyo returned with what was necessary and felt hesitant to take off Sakura's shirt. _No, I shall not let my emotions get the best of me_, she scolded herself. She quickly unbuttoned and untied of what kept the shirt together and paused when she came upon a bound cloth around Sakura's chest.

"What the…?" she whispered as she noticed the slim figure of Sakura. Although the boundage kept Sakura's breasts from being noticed with her clothes on, Tomoyo couldn't help but notice the round mounds upon her chest. She shook her head and tended to Sakura's wound.

When she was finished, she looked up to the masked face. _He can't really be a girl..._ She reached forward and slid the black mask off.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay every one, give your thanks to "Hooty" who sent me a convincing e-mail to continue this story. I'm sorry.

Chapter 4

"S-Sakura…?" she whispered in shock. She took in the familiar beauty before her as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes… It is her…"

She scrambled over to a wooden bureau and immediately opened the bottom drawer. Carefully, she took out a bundled object and slowly unwrap the blanket revealing an old portrait… Two young girls, Tomoyo and the other, a reflection of the young woman resting on the floor.

"I thought you were dead…" she croaked out in barely a whisper, as her joyous tears fell one by one on the picture.

* * *

He didn't sleep the rest of the night; instead he retraced his assailant's steps, until he returned to his room where he sat on his bed examining the needle. He could smell and sense the toxic from the needle and nearly missed a highly defined imprint of vines and a familiar flower…

"My lord!" exclaimed Eriol, barging into the master room with a look of disbelief blatantly on his expression. "More than half of the guards are killed! And-and—"

"Be calm," Syaoran silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Reorder troops but first I want you to take a look at this, Hiiragizawa." Carefully, he placed the tainted needle on a small cloth and handed it to Eriol.

Eriol picked up the needle cautiously, raising the needle into the light for a clearer view. "Aahhh… Vines like the poison ivy and tiny flowers… Looks like cherry blossoms, I believe." He shifted his eyeglasses along the bridge of his nose and placed the needle back onto the cloth.

"Cherry blossoms…" Syaoran murmured. "Does that mean…?"

"Ying Fa, hari assassin was here," finished Eriol, rubbing his hands on his clothes.

* * *

A young girl grimaced in pain as she once again accidentally stabbed herself with the needle. "Mother, why do I have to do this?" she whined, comforting her bleeding finger with the warmth of her mouth. Her green eyes welled up and she brushed her hair aside from plastering against the stickiness of her face.

Her mother smiled softly at her daughter and replied, "Because stitching may help you in the future for patching up your clothing and of course, help you in getting a husband."

"A husband? Ewwww!" the little girl squeaked, scrunching up her face in disgust and forgetting all about her pricked finger.

Her mother just chuckled, continuing her work. The young girl glanced at her uneven, messy work and looked at her mother's. It was beautiful, cherry blossom flowers stitched along the border with professional designs that made her smile and eyes light up in delight, making her return back to her own work with enthusiasm and determination. It was no wonder why her mother was so good at it; she was after all, a seamstress.

A crash and screams erupting from outside, jolted the two workers from their activity. "Mommy!" she screamed, rushing to her side holding her tightly.

"Shhhh! Hide in the cabinet!" her mother ushered her, closing and barricading windows.

"But what about daddy and Touya?" she cried, coming out of her hiding place.

Her mother froze, realization crossing over her face. "No, he promised me…" she whispered.

"What mom?"

"Nothing."

"But…"

"No!"

The scared girl crawled back into her hiding black holding onto her mother's stitched cloth. The mother ran out of their home, yelling, "Touya! Fujitaka!" but her shouts were drowned by the screams of people running past her. Homes were on fire, women and children being slain… "Not in the village," she gasped.

She ran ahead where all were running from and came upon her husband being held by a Li warrior and being questioned by another with a sword to his throat. On the ground was her son Touya lying motionless…

"Are you a Hiiragizawa?" the Li warrior demanded, the sharp edge seeping deeper into the skin, already drawing a thin line of blood.

Fujitaka lifted his head, full of pride. "My mother was a Hiiragizawa. I am indeed a descendant of the Hiiragizawas!" he declared, his eyes blazing.

From his statement, his neck was sliced.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed along with a wail that belonged to a girl beside her. "Sakura? What did I tell you!"

She grabbed her daughter but was grasped by the two who had murdered her husband and son, being pulled away from her daughter, along with Sakura being held by another Li warrior. "Sakura!" she yelled but was silenced by the bloodied sword.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried out. In bitter comprehension that her family was dead, tears streamed down her soiled cheeks as she grabbed the needle left in the stitching and stabbed it in the wrist of the man who was hauling her.

He made a yelp in pain and dropped her. "You little bitch!" he growled, unsheathing his sword with his unwounded hand.

Sakura trembled as she backed away from him. As her hand sunk in dirt, an idea popped in his head. As he walked towards her, she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his eyes, hearing his yell in protest and made a run for it.

She ran and ran, dodging people, and running in different directions of the others. She kept running until she could no longer, her legs giving way. She lied on the grass, covered by the mass of the trees, and she couldn't hear any screams… any killings… any body… only the sounds of the forest.

* * *

She was awake but she didn't dare open her eyes. First, she moved her arms and legs to see if they were injured in any way, then her hand went to her stomach where it had been penetrated by a dagger. It had been cleaned and bandaged, that, she was thankful for. _What? NO… _Under a warm blanket, she was undressed, the bandaged to her stomach and her bondage to her breasts. _She knows…_

_Where's my knife? Where are my needles? _Sakura thought frantically, sitting up abruptly but fell back in pain when her stomach objected.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sakura," greet a voice from the door. Tomoyo set down a tray full of food and tea on a small table.

Sakura grabbed a cutting knife from the tray and pointed it at her. "That is not my name… Not anymore… How is it that you know it?" she growled at her, not even trying to make her voice sound masculine, not when she is revealed as a woman.

Tomoyo smiled wearily and pointed to a picture on top of the bureau. Sakura, still pointing the knife at her, glanced at the picture and back at her.

"Go look at it," Tomoyo said, with a wave of her hand.

Sakura lowered the knife and slowly got up despite the pain. She clutched her stomach and Tomoyo quickly went to help her. They reached the bureau and Sakura grabbed the picture, gripping Tomoyo's arm. "That is you…" she whispered to Sakura.

The little girl with two short auburn pigtails and bright emerald eyes was smiling. She was happy, hugging her then best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. Her eyes were a dull green gem, and her hair was wrapped tightly in a bun. She changed, she will never be the same.

Tomoyo lead her back to the small table and they sat down to eat. "Thank you," Sakura said quietly with a small smile.

"Your welcome." Tomoyo smiled. "How is your stomach?"

"It is fine, thank you."

"No, seriously. It was a pretty bad wound," Tomoyo said with concern.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about if I was full," Sakura replied, smiling. "But yes, seriously, it is fine thanks to you."

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, I was wondering because I was going into town to shop. I have to buy more food and supplies if you're going to stay here."

"Oh, ok."

"And I want you to come, but only if you're feeling up to it. But then again, you were sleeping for two days."

"Two days? No wonder I was so hungry," Sakura said, looking at all the empty dishes.

"I was going to ask you to help carry but I don't think you're going to be up to it after that injury."

"No, I'm coming. After what you've done for me, I should help you in return." Sakura looked at Tomoyo curiously. "Why didn't you ask me the reason for me dressed in man clothes? Why didn't you ask me how I got stabbed?" she asked.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Because as I've known before, you would tell me yourself in time," she replied and got up to put away the dishes.

Sakura stared at her dumbfounded and waited until she returned with some clothes, a brush, and hair pins.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked cautiously eyeing the pink fabric.

"You're going to be dressed as a woman," Tomoyo answered.

Sakura's eyes widened, not sure what to do.

* * *

The king paced the room, stomping his feet and muttering to himself. Eriol shook his head in irritation, trying to think of something to stop his king's madness.

An idea popped in his head.

"Your majesty, how about we take a trip into town to clear your head? There is to be a festival of young women, most seeking a husband. You need a wife, and soon, or else your lineage will come to an end," said Eriol, vigilantly.

King Syaoran stopped and glared at Eriol. "I don't need a wife. I don't want a wife. I just want to find that that that that man!" He roared in frustration.

"Well, in town…"

"In town! He might be there!" interrupted the King and grabbed Eriol's arm, pulling him out of the room.

"Aren't you a little obsessed with this guy?" Eriol moaned, flailing his arms.

* * *

The girls walked through town, and many men stared at Sakura. Tomoyo dragged her away before she, well, killed them.

"Wow, Sakura, you're drawing a LOT of attention," she teased Sakura.

Sakura fought not to blush but failed. "If you didn't make me leave my weapons at home, they'll not be looking at me this way at all."

Tomoyo laughed and showed her to a booth of jewelry.

Eriol followed Syaoran as he hastily walked through the crowd. "Did you have to dress not like a king? We could walk easily through this mob with them knowing you as their king."

King Syaoran frowned. "I don't want to draw too much attention to myself," he replied simply, looking around for anything suspicious.

He stopped as he stared at a beautiful young maiden next to the woman he tried to coax several days ago. She was absolutely the most stunning woman he ever saw; her long wavy auburn hair cascaded down her back complemented with small braids entwined with white blossoms; her eyes were jewels themselves, emeralds so green and twinkling with laughter, but a faraway sadness hidden inside; her light pink kimono portrayed her femininity, hugging her curves, and cherry blossoms beautifying her…. Cherry blossoms….

He snapped out of his trance as he remembered the reason he was there, yet he yearned to talk to her, caress her soft cheek, and be the one to make her smile. He frowned in confusion and hurried passed her. _What the hell was I thinking?_

Eriol watched him fight himself and smiled to himself. As he followed his King and passed the beautiful maiden, he felt a magic pull and stopped to look at her. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't place but it felt like his aura knew hers.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter sucked… next chapter I have to put in some fighting or else it will die of boredom. 


End file.
